


Both Into and Away

by voleuse



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Now I don't know where my primal loyalty lies.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Into and Away

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the flashbacks in 5.08. Title and summary adapted from Alice Notley's _The Main Offense_.

Drusilla arches above him, and William is captivated by three drops of blood spattered under her jaw, and the rustle of lace as she rocks on her knees. He almost doesn't realize she's speaking, but her nails dig into his chest, sharp, and he blinks.

"--with Daddy?" she finishes.

"With." He tries to focus on something other than the writhe of her against him, obscured by her skirts. "With Angelus? Your, your miscreant sire?"

"Will you?" She rises, and he chokes back a whimper, strains up, but she's stronger, her hands pressing him down. "Will you do it?" Her eyes gleam yellow, and there's a smile around her fangs.

He nods. "Yes," he almost hisses. "Whatever you want, just--"

But she's off him in a flash, her dress still askew, and then he's alone, spread-eagle on the broken mattress.

He groans, shuts his eyes, and encircles his cock in his palm. Drusilla has abandoned him in fits of whimsy before, and there's no prediction of when she'll return this time.

"Isn't this a picture?"

His eyes fly open again, and Angelus is leaning against the doorway, Drusilla peeking over his shoulder.

"Drusilla!" He curves his body away. "What--"

She runs a hand up Angelus' arm, licks a slow trail up his neck. "You promised," she finally says.

He splutters. "I didn't realize--I didn't mean--"

But by then, Angelus is standing by the bed, one knee braced against the mattress, one hand jerking roughly against William's cock. "Never disapoint a lady, boy," he mutters with a smirk.

William curses Angelus, curses his body as it bucks up, and when Drusilla laughs, he comes with a shout.

*

 

After that, it happens more frequently, at Darla's urging, if not Drusilla's.

William thinks it should bother him more, really, but soon enough, it melts into the haze of blood and screams and brandy. What's one more pleasure to be had?

*

 

One night, he wakes on the floor of their latest habitation, finds Angelus lying between himself and Drusilla. He's unclothed, and Drusilla's leg is draped over his hip.

William sits up, irritated. "Pillock," he spits out, and raises his fist.

Before he can even strike, however, Angelus catches his arm, twists it. William flinches instinctively, and Angelus rolls, presses him down to the carpet again. He angles his hips, and their cocks rub together. Angelus is already hard.

William snarls, but Angelus grinds against him, and the friction is enough to arouse him in moments.

He puts a hand between them, strokes both of them together, and Angelus bucks hard, their bodies colliding together.

When he comes, he lunges forward, sinks his teeth into Angelus' neck, and drinks.

Angelus' hips judder against him, and William pushes, twists. The taste of blood makes him hard again, and he groans.

*

 

William strolls out of the alleyway, leaving Drusilla to her prey, and collides with Angelus.

There's blood on the corner of Angelus' mouth, and snow falling down around them.

The kill's made Angelus giddy. He grabs William's head in both hands, kisses him, brisk and deep.

William laughs, and there's a scandalized woman watching them through a shop window. He nods his head to her, and Angelus sneers.

"We'll eat her later," he promises, and pushes William down to his knees.

William rolls his eyes, but doesn't hesitate to comply.


End file.
